ordinaryboyfandomcom-20200214-history
Principal Doppelganger
Prinicpal Doppelganger, who is really Invisiboy, is the prinicpal of Watson Elementary School. He's very mysterious and is often dressed in cape and fedora. Students were on their guard around him because they didn't know what power he posessed. In his younger days, her was known as InvisiBoy, a lad with the ability to shrink to the size of a speck. Invisiboy InvisiBoy, along with Inflato and Funnel Boy, worked for the Amazing Indestructo in gaining some profits. Their latest attempt was selling indestructible looking seeds. After this failed, they witnessed the appearance of Meteor Boy, helping the League of Goodness in temporarily stopping a theft of a meteorite by the Commune for Justice. Some photographers took pictures of Meteor Boy and the three lads with AI. While AI left with the league on their request, Meteor Boy suggested to the boys to pick a team name. After InvisiBoy admitted they respect the league more than AI, Meteor Boy gave the name Junior Leaguers and joined them as well. Together, they investigated a plot made by Professor Brain Drain at Telomere Park, which is to be launched in two days. The next day, InvisiBoy fought along with the League of Goodness, the Junior Leaguers, and AI stopped a bunch of villains that took advantage of the LG's retirement. The day after that, InvisiBoy, Funnel Boy, and Inflato made a poster indicating their friendship with Meteor Boy. But when they arrived at Pinprick Manor where Meteor Boy is staying, the Amazing Indestructo told he was told by Meteor Boy to fire them so he could be his only sidekick (In reality, Meteor Boy signed AI's contact, deciding it's the best way to protect his friends.). Nevertheless, the Junior Leaguers left the poster. Meteor Boy met them, trying to explain his reason. But Funnel Boy and Inflato refused to listen and went to stop Professor Brain Drain themselves. While they left, InvisBoy realized that Meteor Boy was not from here. So he shrank himself and placed himself on his shoulder. Into the future InvisiBoy saw Meteor Boy preparing things for the future, including placing some objects at a construction site that is important later. When the day arrived for Professor Brain Drain to unleash his time machine, InvisiBoy got transported into the future with Meteor Boy 25 years into the future. During the trip, he accidentally strapped off Meteor Boy's source of flight, a jetpack. InvisiBoy saw the events of a later Brain Drain sending Superopolis millions of years back with his current time machine. Ordinary Boy (Meteor Boy's real name) found a way to transport themselves back. All of this took place, due to the planning of InvisBoy's older self. After they got back to the right time, Ordinary Boy realized InvisiBoy was a passenger on him. After he made himself visible again, InvisiBoy realized he needed to get back home in his time to prepare for the way things are to unfold. Ordinary Boy transported him back through a minature version of Brain Drain's time machine. InvisiBoy's disappearance Upon getting back to his right time, InvisBoy made sure each of his allies know of their roles that's going to happen 25 years later. Shortly after, he became a reckless daredevil, knowing he was intended to survive adulthood. But Funnel Boy and Zephyr finally calmed him down and warn he might harm himself. So InvisiBoy staged a disappearance and took the name Doppelganger, the principal of Watson Elementary. The Return of Meteor Boy? When the day of the appearance of Meteor Boy and InvisiBoy was approaching, Principal Doppelganger prepared. He had Coach Inflato to have the students play dodgeball, even though it was banned by school regulations. Then he told Cannonball who to pick for his team, to purposely get Ordinary Boy and Stench's team out. During the game, Doppelganger threw O-Boy a ball, where it would lead him to the secret panel where he placed the objects he got as Meteor Boy. After the game ended, Principal Doppelganger came up with an announcement to Miss Marble's class. Instead of spring, the annual science fair and bake sale will be this October. Second, Crispo, the talented artist will unveal his newest masterpiece. When the principal noticed not many were enthusiastic (except O-Boy and Miss Marble), he finally announced the judges for the science projects: Crispo and the Amazing Indestructo. This got attention of everyone in the classroom, with the exception of the Junior Leaguers. And the challenge for the projects is the time; they have to be completed within six days before October 17, the same day Meteor Boy disappeared. While partners were being paired into two, Principal Doppelganger privately told Melonhead to build a time machine for the fair. And his partner is Ordinary Boy. The day finally arrived. Professor Brain Drain (Crispo) used the prodigium Meteor Boy/Ordinary Boy got from 25 years ago to power up the Time Tipler. Principal Doppelganger was transported, along with everyone else to 65 million years into the past. Things began to unfold what Doppelganger expected. The League of Goodness was there, and Cyclotron (Funnel Boy) showed up. After transporting Brain Drain another 65 million years into the past, Ordinary Boy began to get frustrated, for his allies kept telling him of a person that provided them the instructions and everyone seems to be depending on him to return Superopolis to the past. Doppelganger then reminded him of what he has in his pockets, a tiny prodigium and a power-increasing device called the Oomphlifier. Ordinary Boy gave the device to Cyclotron to whip up a funnel that'll spin the Tipler at the right speed with the power of the Ooomphlifier. The plan worked and everything was back to the present. Principal Doppelganger's younger self appeared off of Ordinary Boy's shoulder. Ordinary Boy used the tiny prodigium on a minature time tipler connected to Melonhead's potato clock. The machine succeeded in transporting InvisiBoy back to his right time. Ordinary Boy then recognized Principal Doppelganger as a grown-up InvisBoy. Principal Doppelganger was a little upset his power was no longer a secret. But students still kept on their best behavior around him, for he could be a speck watching their every moves. Doppelganger allowed one more dodgeball game for Ordinary Boy's team to have a chance at winning. During the game, he talked with Ordinary Boy of their adeventure and what happened when InvisiBoy got back. Category:Heroes Category:Junior Leaguers Category:Watson Elementary